Case 9421: Letters From Afghanistan
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: One of Dawson's sisters describes their family's reactions to Dawson's letters during his military service.
1. Chapter 1

Nora scrubbed the plates so hard, I feared the floral print would come off in the dishwater.

"Please try to understand," David coaxed.

Nora ignored him.

"Refusing to speak to me is a rather infantile way to express your disapproval."

She still held her tongue. Nora's rants were so common that her silence was a sign of danger.

"We all must make a contribution to society," David continued. "How better than to thank the brave mice who defend us than to help them return to their families?"

"If you want your internal organs surgically removed by bullets, that's your problem!" Nora retorted. "But you might have spared a thought for Mother!"

David sighed. Although Mother had given her blessing and applauded his valor, David was unable to deny the pain we saw in her eyes. She had promised not to worry, as long as he wrote regularly, but every time she thought of David in Afghanistan, it was as if she lost Daniel again.

After all this time, I still remembered how Daniel had given me rides on his shoulders when I was a young child, and as I had grown older, he had always been the perfect confidante and advisor. Daniel had died on what would have been his wedding day. There had been no time for last words. The criminal's bullet had shattered his heart in an instant.

Although our brother had died before David finished medical school, the memory was still too recent for Mother. She had forbidden David to have anything to do with the war, and for a while, he had complied, but he simply felt compelled to go. Mother had eventually been persuaded, but her face held mournful resignation, as if she were certain David would be killed.

"Are you also so pessimistic, Lenora?" David asked.

Nora shook her head. "I think you're being very inconsiderate of Mother's feelings, but I don't think you'll get yourself killed. You're too portly for the front lines, Hippo." She poked his ribs for emphasis.

David hates being called Hippo, mainly because he's never been sure whether it's short for _Hippocrates_ or _Hippopotamus_.

Standing at the train station the following day was torture. When David left, we all knew it would be months, years, or even the rest of our lives before we saw him again. Father shook his hand.

"Best of luck, Corporal Dawson."

David nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Your Honor."

Mother pulled David into a close embrace. When she released him, she tried to smile bravely, but his shoulder was dampened from her tears.

Nora gave him a quick hug and whispered, "If you survive this blasted war, I'll kill you myself! If you don't, I'll have a mad scientist revive your remains; then I'll kill you myself!"

David gripped her shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Lenora."

Simon punched him in the arm. "Don't let them scare you, Dr. Hippo! If you can survive years of living with Nora, you can get through war in your sleep!"

"Don't call me Nora!" our sister retorted.

David rolled his eyes. As I have mentioned before, he despised being referred to as Hippo, but ever since he had graduated medical school, Simon had been polite enough to call him Doctor.

I hugged him. "Good luck, Dr. Dawson."

He smiled warmly. "Thank you, Meta."

"Why not say goodbye to Corine?" Nora suggested sarcastically. "Oh wait! I forgot! You didn't have the decency to wait until she was on holiday!"

Like Mother, Corine was destined to be one of the only women in our family to graduate from a university. In her spare time, she enjoyed organizing meetings concerning the right to vote.

Surprisingly, Nora supported the suffrage movement. She visited Corine's university to help organize marches and protests so often that we weren't at all surprised when Nora announced that she too was in the process of taking a degree. It was easier for Corine since she had yet to marry, but Nora's husband was very supportive.

The train pulled away, and David vanished. Mother fell into Father's arms, weeping as if David had already perished.

"Take heart, Eleanor," Father soothed. "He'll return safely to us."

"But Denis, he's only a boy!"

No matter how old we grew, Mother saw us as children. When Nora had announced plans to marry, Mother had been alarmed, despite the fact she had been several years younger when she had married Father. When Corine had informed us of her decision to attend the university, Mother had suggested waiting a few years, being unable to comprehend that much younger rodents were already university graduates.

Corine was determined to be one of the first female lawyers in Mousedom. If she succeeded, she would in fact be the _only_ female lawyer in our empire. I suppose choosing one's career without regard to gender roles was a family tradition, for Mother had been one of Mousedom's first female doctors. One of her aunts had also become a successful physician, but she had only been able to practice medicine by disguising herself as a man. Changes in law and society had allowed Mother to tend patients without having to conceal her identity, but medicine and law were still dominated by males.

There was another force that dominated London, one more powerful than gender roles. The ruffians who had stolen Daniel's life were growing into a powerful ring of criminals that the law could not stop. Every now and then, one would be arrested, but there was almost always retaliation. No one knew what the next heist would be or whose lives would be destroyed by it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry! Get your sister!" Mother ordered jubilantly, waving the letter in her hand.

I took the nearest hansom cab to the Stafford residence. Nora herself answered the door.

"Delightful to see you, Meta!" she greeted. "Might I offer you some tea?"

"No time!" I answered. "We have a letter from David!"

Nora and her husband immediately joined me on the next cab back home. By the time we arrived, Father had returned from his errand to fetch Simon.

"What kept you?!" Mother demanded, ripping open the envelope.

The letter read as follows:

 _Dearest Mother, Father, Lenora, Simon, Corine, and Meta,_

 _Things are not nearly as grim as I expected. Working with a highly trained team of professionals, I have been able to save many lives. I truly feel I am making a difference in the world, and I expect the war will be over in no time._

 _The food here is palatable, although I am missing Mother's homecooked meals. At least our barracks are rather comfortable, all things considered._

 _Tell Corine that I wish her all the best. She should be graduating soon, and being a lawyer should be easy enough for her. After all, the Dawson women do tend to be naturally defiant._

 _Father will no doubt be pleased to hear I shall soon be promoted to sergeant. I never imagined such a thing, but I suppose life is full of pleasant surprises._

 _As ever I remain,_

 _David Q. Dawson_

The relief that came over Mother is something I'll never forget. Her heart was finally at peace.

"That's wonderful news!" Nora smiled warmly. "Meta, will you give me a hand in the kitchen? Join us, Simon."

Simon and I followed her. As soon as we were out of sight, Nora put her finger to her lips.

"Forgot something outside!" she announced, ushering us out the back door.

"What is it now, Lenora?" Simon asked, crossing his arms.

"Act like you're looking for something so suspicions aren't aroused," Nora instructed.

I got down on my hands and knees.

"David wrote another letter that arrived a few days ago." She pulled the letter from her pocket and began reading.

 _Dear Lenora,_

 _Swear by Daniel's memory that you will not tell Mother or Father what I am about to write. I could not bear knowing how terribly worried they would be. I would not have written it at all, but I feel I must confess the truth to someone, and I know you are strong enough to hear it._

 _Before I joined the army, I had never lost a patient. Now I have lost count of the number of valiant soldiers I have seen perish. Most have fear or sorrow in their eyes as they realize they will never again see their beloved homes or their cherished families._

 _One young soldier was seriously wounded saving another's life. When the poor mouse was carried to the medic's tent, we discovered she was actually a woman! She had disguised herself as a man in order to fight by her fiancé's side rather than live without him. The poor gentleman was distraught when he discovered that the woman he loved was dying in his arms. While we worked to save her life, one of the officers sent for the chaplain, who married them at once. However, despite our finest efforts, the young lady passed away._

 _In another news, one of the nurses has confided that she may be with issue. If that is so, I hope she shall be honorably discharged before something happens that causes her to lose her baby._

 _Why the deuce were landmines invented? If one is set on destruction, is it not better to shoot one's opponent honorably like a gentleman rather than maiming him for life?_

 _As ever I remain,_

 _David Q. Dawson_

"Now come closer like we've found the lost object," Nora instructed.

Simon and I complied.

"Remember, David wouldn't want Mother or Father to find out. We have to act as if we haven't heard horrific news."

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Father accepted his retirement with mixed feelings. He was delighted to have the chance to rest after a lifetime of supporting his family, but he was a bit unsure what to do with his spare time.

"We should travel," Mother remarked, "just for a little while to celebrate being able to get out of the house."

I knew Mother was trying to think of ways to fill her empty nest. Simon had moved out years ago to start his own bank, and Lenora had gotten married. With David in the military and Corine at the university, I was the last remaining Dawson child.

We packed a few changes of clothes and other things we would need. Simon promised to watch over our home while we were gone, and we took the nearest train to the seaside.

I felt a little strange in my swimwear. The dress only came to my knees, and I wore what felt like trousers beneath it. My ankles were covered only by long socks and my shoes.

Mother didn't even wear socks or shoes. "I'm an old woman. Not a soul is going to find my ankles voluptuous."

While I was swimming, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I do beg your pardon," I apologized.

"Quite alright." He extended his arm. "Granville Hughes."

I took his hand. "Meta Dawson."

"Would you misunderstand my intentions if I were to offer you something to eat?"

"Not at all."

I'm quite certain I was blushing as I allowed him to take my arm and lead me to the restaurant near the beach. I saw Mother looking at us, but she said nothing. Judging from her slight smile, she didn't disapprove. Thankfully, there was a nice patio, so I didn't have to enter the restaurant dripping wet.

"Are you here on holiday?" Granville queried.

"Yes," I replied, "with my parents."

He chuckled. "I thought I recognized Judge Dawson!"

"Oh?"

"His picture ends up in the paper at times."

I nodded. "And are you on holiday?"

"I live not too far from here, but I might be taking a holiday soon."

I smiled politely. "Where will you be going?"

"Where did you say you were from?"

"London."

He shuddered.

"Is something the matter with London?!"

"Since I've never been to the city, I can't judge," Granville replied, "and there are many respectable rodents who take holidays here."

"So what's the problem?"

"The papers mention a ring of criminals that becomes more powerful each day."

I sighed sadly. "These same felons took the life of my oldest brother."

"The Ingham Incident." He nodded sympathetically. "A real shame! The Inghams were truly selfless philanthropists! Your brother would have married into a wonderful family, had they not…" He shook his head.

"Had they not been killed," I finished for him.

When the waiter took our order, I requested a light salad. I didn't want to give the impression of gluttony.

I found Granville to be delightful company. He was intelligent, but also deeply caring. He seemed genuinely interested in hearing about my family.

Granville had come from a smaller family, having just one sister. His mother had been a governess until she had met his father, who was a professor of chemistry.

When we had finished our meal, Granville escorted me back to the beach, where my parents were waiting.

"Judge and Doctress Dawson," he began, "your daughter has given me the pleasure of her company during luncheon. Since she has called on me, I should like to return the favor. Might I call on her the next time I am in London?"

"Don't try to lie to a judge!" Father answered. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I felt my face growing hot. I was sure I was blushing.

"She is undoubtedly so, sir," Granville replied, "but I am more concerned with the appearance of one's heart, and in this too, she is lovely."

"You are welcome to visit any time," Mother stated.

I never expected to see him again, but I knew I'd always have the pleasant memories of our conversations at the seaside.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nora heard about the new friend I had made while on holiday, she had been delighted.

"I'm so excited for you, Meta!" she had exclaimed. "It almost makes up for this letter."

Sergeant Dawson had continued his habit of writing optimistic letters to our parents and telling Lenora about the horrors of war.

 _Dear Lenora,_

 _Do you remember how I told you one of the nurses was in the family way? The army had been doing its utmost to return her home safely, along with the life she carried. However, on the day she was to leave, her time came._

 _I'm afraid young Quemus has arrived too early. He's rather small and weak. It will be a miracle if he survives, although the mother seems to be recovering nicely. She requests that her husband, Blaine Crossdale of Trafalgar Square, be informed of her condition._

 _One of the supply wagons was attacked and overthrown. All week, we've been low on rations. Worst of all, we haven't had access to much needed medicine._

 _A nurse caught shrapnel in her foot while tending to wounded soldiers. So great was her anguish that she cared not a whit who saw her ankles, although I assured her that having grown up with a mother and three sisters, a woman's ankles meant nothing to me, and I would wrap hers in a blanket while removing the shrapnel from her foot so she'd feel a bit more modest. Although she was quite brave, the operation would have been much easier for us both if I'd had anesthetic. Thankfully, I didn't have to amputate, and she should be walking again in no time. She really ought to be in a wheelchair for now, but we have none to spare._

 _The young man whose fiancée saved his life died yesterday. He wasn't even brought to the medic's tent; he simply fell in battle, dead before his body hit the ground. I am deeply grieved when I consider how the young lady who gave her life for his has died in vain._

 _Those whose lives I am able to save generally despise me. They shout profanities as I tend their wounds, and they rant for days if I am forced to amputate their limbs to save their lives._

 _There is nothing at all glamorous about war. Those who make such selfless sacrifices hardly feel heroic, nor are they treated as such upon their return home. I know it is unmanly to shed tears, but when I am alone in my tent, I can't help myself at times. Is there honestly no better way to solve the world's problems than brutally murdering the innocent?_

 _As ever I remain,_

 _David Q. Dawson_

Nora said nothing for several minutes after reading the letter; she simply made a pot of chamomile tea.

"Are you going to tell the father?" I asked, sipping my tea.

She nodded. "As soon as I can figure out how to break the news to him that he'll never know his son."

"Perhaps I could go with you," I suggested.

"I'd like that."

When we had finished our tea, we walked to the address that David had listed. I knocked on the door, which was answered by a young child.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Blaine Crossdale," I replied.

She nodded and hurried off, returning shortly with her father.

"Mr. Crossdale?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Meta Dawson, and this is my sister, Lenora. Our brother is serving as a surgeon in Afghanistan, and we have news about your wife."

A look of alarm shot across his face. "Is she hurt?! Tell me!"

"She'll be returning soon," Lenora responded, "honorably discharged. She's expected to make a complete recovery."

Crossdale was relieved, but he still wanted answers. "What happened to her?!"

"She didn't know it when she left, but she carried a child. The army did its best to have her returned immediately, but there were a few delays, and I'm afraid the baby has already been born."

His mind was in absolute chaos. I can't say I blamed him. He had awakened knowing his wife would be home at the end of her duty as a military nurse, but now he was overwhelmed with the knowledge that she would be home soon, and she had brought forth new life.

"It is your child," Nora assured him. "She just didn't know before she left. She has not committed infidelity."

Crossdale nodded. "I know she wouldn't, but…the baby. Is it…?"

"Early."

"Too early?"

Nora and I looked at each other, unsure how to respond.

"We cannot be certain," she finally answered.

He sighed wearily. "Thank you for telling me. She probably tried to tell me herself, but sometimes, her letters don't arrive."


	5. Chapter 5

Granville and I applauded as Corine accepted her diploma. The future lawyer had never looked more dignified.

The Crossdales were in the audience with little Quemus. He was smaller than most babies his age, but he was lively and happy. After the ceremony, while we were congratulating Corine, they wandered over to our group and waited patiently.

"Congratulations, Miss Dawson." Crossdale shook Corine's hand.

"Thank you."

Adjusting Quemus, Crossdale's wife smiled warmly. "Dawson family, I'm Nurse Crossdale. I knew the lieutenant in Afghanistan. I want you to know that he's alive and well. He seems a little world-weary, but that's to be expected in a war. The military is fortunate to have him. He's saved countless lives, even when others thought it was too late to help certain patients."

Quemus squealed and waved his tiny arms.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Mother and Nora were used to holding babies. They looked so natural with Quemus in their arms. It was different with Simon. He seemed entirely unsure of himself.

"My wife and I…" He shook his head.

"You could always adopt," Nora reminded him.

"Maybe someday."

Simon passed me the baby. Quemus immediately started chewing on my finger.

On the train home, we overwhelmed Corine with our chatter.

"Your room is just as you left it," I assured her. "Simon and Nora still have their own respective homes, so the house won't always be this crowded."

"Don't call me Nora!" my sister retorted.

Corine smiled. "And Mr. Hughes?"

"Granville is just a friend," I replied.

"I bought a ticket to the theater this evening for the graduate," Granville stated. "I bought an extra one in case she wanted to spend some quality time with her sister. I'll be a few rows in front of you during the performance."

Corine laughed. "You're not fooling anyone, Mr. Hughes. You want to know if we can trade seats so you'll be next to my sister."

I felt my face growing hot.

When we arrived home, Corine unpacked her belongings, and I tried to find something suitable to wear. No matter which dress I tried, it seemed inappropriate for such an occasion. After a half hour, I was startled by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" I asked.

"Corine," my sister answered.

"Come in."

She entered the room. "Just like when Lenora was courting."

I'm sure my entire face was crimson. "I'm not courting."

"Try this dress. You'll look stunning."

I slipped it on over my chemise.

"Sit down. I'll do your hair."

I took a seat.

"I've missed being around sisters." Corine began brushing my hair.

"Is the university different than what Mother describes? Has it changed over the years?"

"A bit," she answered. "There are a lot more women there now, but the majority of the students are still male."

When Corine had finished arranging my hair, I could hardly believe the reflection in the mirror was really myself, especially after she slipped Mother's necklace around my neck.

"Come now. We mustn't keep him waiting."

Granville was at the bottom of the stairs when I stepped out of my room. As I descended, he practically raced up the stairs to offer me his hand.

"Poor lad!" Father remarked softly. "I've seen it all before. I remember what happens to a man wrapped that tightly around the finger of a lovely young lady!"

Mother elbowed him in the ribs.

Granville politely offered Corine his other arm, but she respectfully declined.

"I know what you're doing!" she stated. "You're courting my sister! You invited me out of courtesy, but we both know you want me as chaperone!"

We never made it to the theater. When we were nearly there, three ruffians stepped in front of us from an alley.

"Good evening!" one greeted. "Ain't you just the luckiest guy in Mousedom with two women?"

"What do you want?!" Granville demanded. "My money? My grandfather's watch?"

"We're collectin'!" another remarked. "Boss needs more men!"

"Your boss can go sit on a mousetrap!" I retorted. "We're busy! Now off with you!"

The third criminal winked. "I like her. She's feisty."

A proper lady would not mention what Corine did, but I will say she fought briefly with the ruffians, and with a few well-placed kicks, she made sure they would have trouble walking for the remainder of the evening.

Too shaken to enjoy the theater, I suggested we have dinner instead. Thankfully, Corine and Granville accepted my idea.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I whispered when we were all seated around the table.

"Simon taught me," Corine answered softly. "I told him I wanted to be able to defend myself if there was trouble at the university. Do I look bad?"

I shook my head. Her hair wasn't even out of place.

"Why now?" Granville moaned.

"There's a powerful criminal ring in this city," I replied. "These things happen sometimes."

"But I had a song…" His voice trailed off.

"Go ahead and sing it."

"Here? Now?! But…!"

I smiled encouragingly. "Go on."

To my horror, he dropped to his knees and took my hand in his as he sang.

 _I simply can't imagine_

 _How Heaven mourned the day_

 _The most beautiful angel_

 _Grew wings and flew away  
_

 _But oh, how blessed my life's been_

 _Since the day we first met!_

 _How lucky can one man be?_

 _How blessed can his life get?_

 _I finally have the ring._

 _I'll love you all my life._

 _I ask you, Meta Dawson,_

 _If you will be my wife._


	6. Chapter 6

I hummed to myself as I placed books on the shelves. Selling tea at a bookshop had been an excellent idea. Many customers who came in for a cup of tea ended up taking home a few novels.

Although a woman's place was usually in the home, I didn't mind helping out in the store. In fact, I rather enjoyed the coziness of the fireplace while I organized the shop, which often smelled of fruit or peppermint.

The door opened and an elderly woman stepped inside.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Do you have any books for children?" she queried. "I don't quite know what to get my grandson for his birthday, and my daughter suggested that a book would be nice."

"Of course." I smiled warmly. "What age is your grandson, and what does he like to read?"

When the woman told me, I handed her a book of detective stories, inviting her to flip through a few of them.

"These sound like they would interest him!" she declared. "This will be perfect!"

"My brother always loved detective books when he was a boy," I commented.

"And now?"

"I'm afraid Captain Dawson doesn't get much time to read."

She frowned. "Is he in this dreadful war?!"

"I'm afraid so. He's a surgeon."

She patted my hand sympathetically. "You tell him to get right back here so he doesn't miss seeing his little niece or nephew."

I felt my face grow hot.

"No need to blush, dear. It's a natural and beautiful miracle. I don't see why we need to be ashamed to speak of new life."

My husband had told me something similar when I had worried aloud about whether or not it was proper for me to work in the shop in my condition. Granville had, however, made me promise I wouldn't work too hard.

When Nora came into the shop later, she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to ignore the fluttering movements I felt at my waist.

Nora shook her head. "You're in a delicate condition, Meta."

"Tell me!" I insisted.

Reluctantly, she handed me the latest letter from David:

 _Dear Lenora,_

 _I fear each letter will be my last. The fighting grows more intense by the day._

 _There are so many pleasures I've forgotten, such as how it feels to sleep through an entire night or have a decent meal. I feel as if I shall be trapped here forever._

 _As you can tell, I do not even write this letter by my own hand. I have taken a bullet to my shoulder. The other physicians are doing their best for me, but I know all too well how easy it is to perish despite the finest medical care._

 _Congratulate Meta Hughes for her coming blessing. Give Corine my best wishes in her cases. May Simon's bank continue to prove successful._

 _Lenora, know that if I am unable to return to you in person, then I shall be with you in spirit. Daniel and I shall evermore watch over you and our extended family._

 _As ever I remain,_

 _David Q. Dawson_


	7. Chapter 7

"He's home!" Mother exclaimed, jubilantly waving the letter, tears streaming down her face.

I took the letter and read the following:

 _Dearest Family,_

 _I wanted to be in touch with you as soon as I arrived home, but I know the house is rather crowded at times, and after the horrors of battle, I need a bit of peace; thus I had resolved not to contact you until I had acquired my own residence. You may now find me at 221 ½ B Baker Street, where I have fallen into the company of an investigator, with whom I shall now apparently work cases._

 _As ever I remain,_

 _David Q. Dawson_

Nora motioned for me to come closer, and she handed me another letter, which began:

 _Dear Lenora,_

 _It was the eve of our good Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. I had just arrived in London and was anxiously to find a quiet place where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever…_


End file.
